1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sounding a signal when water entering a container such as a tub or basin reaches a pre-determined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audible alarms that sound when inflowing water reaches a pre-determined level are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,305 discloses a device affixed to the side wall of a bathtub by a clamping device, a float chamber, a float within the chamber, an alarm, a battery compartment and a speaker to emit a signal when the rising float causes a connection to be completed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444 discloses a vertically adjustable detection device with the tub or structure wall. A need exists beyond the prior art for an inexpensive device that can be used in a wide variety of locations to sound a signal when water has reached a level selected by the user of the apparatus. A further need exists for a device that can be stored when not in use to preserve the batteries.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an alarm system comprising a housing, a float, a battery compartment, a speaker and an alarm where the housing can be connected to the side wall of any container by a suction device fixedly engaged to the housing. The float rises with the water and creates a connection by completing a circuit when making contact with two separate conductors. The float compartment may be sealed with a threaded cap which can engage threads on the bottom of the housing.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.